I Missed You!
by Chibi Hiya
Summary: Well,Syaoron left 5 years ago and now Sakura is a intertional singer.She goes by the name of Pink Breeze.And now she gets a letter to come at Hogwarts with 2 others. Read and Review Please.


Chibi: Hey I'm Chibi Hiya, but Chibi for short and I have to say I hope you guys like this story. It's a CSS crossover with Harry Potter. Because I love those stories and others.

Sakura: Hiya-chan tell them about the story.

Chibi: OK, well its about Sakura missing Syaoran a lot and her grandpa decide to hire her and 2 others to go to Hogwarts to teach. And that's the short version.

Sakura: KOOL I can't wait maybe one of them is Syaoran. (takes out picture and sighs.)

Chibi: Ok...anyways I, Chibi Hiya do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter.

Sakura: Alright on to the STORY!

I Missed You

By: Chibi Hiya

There in a pink room sat a girl with honey brown hair with pink highlights. She was staring at a picture of herself 6 years ago with a boy with brown messy hair with a little smile on his face. And they both were hugging each other. She let down a few tears she missed her old days with him.

She was the one they called Card Mistress. She was also known as the famous Pink Breeze. She was a international singer, she was also the Mistress of the Cards since she was 10 years old. After Hope was capture her boyfriend and soul mate had to leave to finish his training to become the next leader in his clan. And that was 5 years ago. She missed him so much. But, she put all her heart into her songs.

She lay down and closed her eyes. Then a tap came one the window. She opened her eyes and saw an owl outside her window. She went to the window and let the owl in.

"Hello little fellow what do you got for me this time?" she petted the owl and toke a letter form it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hello its grandpa. I was wondering if you want to come to Hogwarts and teach western magic with 2 other teachers. It would be great to have you here and you are allowed to bring Tomoyo and your guardians with you. Tomoyo has magic and if she wants to come she can teach kids to sew. Or muggle studies. Please answer back ASAP._

_Love,_

_Grandpa Dumbledore_

"OMG! DAD!" Sakura screamed.

"What, what, what?" yelled a very worried Mr. Kinomoto

"Dad can I go to Hogwarts to teach for Grandpa?" he sighed in relief.

"Sure as long as Kero and Yue go with."

"OK!" she ran to her closet grabbed some paper and wrote back. She called Tomoyo and she also got a letter and accepted. Once she was done she got up and started to pack her bags she was going to leave in 3 days for England because she still had one concert left and then, she was going to Hogwarts to start planning her classes and getting use to the school.

"Morning!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Your up early. Why?" Touya said.

"Didn't you hear I'm going to go teach at Hogwarts for grandpa."

"YOUR DOING WHAT?"

"Teaching."

"WHAT IF THAT GAKI IS THERE!"

"Syaoran is not a GAKI!" she yelled back.

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Not"

"is"

"Not"

"is"

"Not"

"is"

"Not"

"is"

"NOT!!!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Mr.Kinomoto.

"Sorry," they siblings said in unison.

"Anyways, Sakura you can go only if Kero and Yue go with you."

"Ok that's dad you're the best." Sakura went to her room and went to brush her teeth and went to bed. She had to get up early for sound check at the theater for the concert that night.

"HOE?! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Sakura ran around the room grabbing sweatpants and a t-shirt and sunglasses. She ran out the door to the limo waiting for her.

At the Theater

"Where is she?" Tomoyo asked to herself. Then she saw a figure running out at top speed towards her.

"SORRY-pant-I–over-slept-again."

"Well your only 10 minutes late."

"Ok new record. Anyways what song should I do for sound check?"

"How about I Believe?"

"Sure. Ok you guys ready?" she said to the tech crew behind her. They all nodded and started the intro.

Have you ever you ever reached a rainbow's end

And did you find your pot of gold

Ever catch a shooting star

And tell me how high did you soar

Ever felt like you were dreaming

Just to find that you're awake

And the magic that surrounds you

Will lift you up and guide you on your way

I can see it in the stars across the sky

Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before

Now I finally realize

You see I've waited all my life for this moment to arrive

And finally yeah

I believe in the impossible

If I reach deep within my heart

Overcome any obstacle

Won't let this dream fall apart

See I strive to be the very best

Shine my light for all to see

Cause anything is possible

When you believe yeah

I can see it in the stars across the sky

Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before

Now I finally realize

I've waited all my life for this moment to arrive

And finally I believe

Yes I believe

Ohh Yeah

Love keeps liftin me higher

Liftin me higher

Love keeps liftin me higher

I said love keeps liften

Love keeps liften me

I said Love keeps liften

Love keeps liften me higher

Said love keeps liften me higher

I said love keeps liften me high

"That was great Sakura. Do that tonight and you will be great."

"OK!" And then they went to the dressing room to rehearse.

&&&&&&&&&

Chibi: well that's the show for today until next time. I don't own anything.

Sakura: That right. Hey when am I going to see Syao-kun,

Chibi: I'm not telling it's a secret.

Sakura: Ok well bye everyone!


End file.
